


[Podfic] Is It Cool if I hold Your Hand? by HalfFizzbin

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Is It Cool if I hold Your Hand? by HalfFizzbin</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Is It Cool if I hold Your Hand? by HalfFizzbin

**Title** : Is It Cool if I hold Your Hand?  
**Author** : HalfFizzbin  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : “So,” says Sheriff Stilinski, raising one eyebrow. “You decided not to play video games at Scott’s, after all?”  
“Uh,” Stiles says. His eyes are wide and caught-out, and he’s got his arms wrapped around two giant tubs of popcorn. Beside him, Derek Hale—the same Derek Hale that the Sheriff last saw in his interrogation room—is handing a $20 bill to the cashier and clearly trying to appear as casual as possible. He fumbles the change three times before he gets it into his pocket, though, so it’s a lost cause.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/519177)  
**Length** 0:10:22  
Link: [ right click here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Is%20It%20Cool%20if%20I%20Hold%20Your%20Hand_%20by%20HalfFizzbin.mp3), [zip podbook by Fire-juggler here ](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_is_it_cool_if_i_hold_your_hand.zip)


End file.
